Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing technique for correcting a moving image including a face of a person as an object.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique for automatically correcting an image including a face of a person (a face image) photographed using a digital camera or the like is becoming more common. As an example of such a technique, there is skin texture correction. The skin texture correction is correction for applying filtering to an image to gloss skin and remove a wrinkle. With the skin texture correction, it is possible to improve appearance of the face included in the image.
As a technique for applying the skin texture correction to an image, for example, there is an image processing apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-243059. The image processing apparatus extracts pixels having a hue of a skin color from a face image and determines, on the basis of the hue, a region for which correction should be performed.